The Fickle Things of Love
by Chiyopop
Summary: Kaoru is a maid serviced to the young boy Torio Cheong; a powerful drug lord. When the young noble attends the Druitt's soiree, he meets the infamous Phantomhive boy and his butler. The two befriend one another while their servants remain uncertain about one another. Although, Sebastian can't help but find himself strangely entranced by the maid. SebastianxOC lime/lemon
1. A Young Boy and His Maid

At first it seemed to be an angel. It spoke with soft words full of promise, enthused the mind, and sang to my soul with sweet nothings. Promise of greatness and a second chance allure those close to the end. For me it was a fire. It burned our village and boiled bodies whole. The fire had a great hold of me, keeping me snared in beams too heavy to be lifted. It was then I heard the sweet call of the siren. It told me of possibility and gave false proclamations of grandeur. I was a boy ready to taste the sweet honey of a new life. But, now I know that honey came from the suffering of my own doing.

Now I sit in rooms filled with men banking on drug induced calms. Like her, I find my own sweetness in their suffering. They beg for more, steal for more, and sell horrible things for more. Of course, I can't take all the credit. There are plenty others like me with their dens of smoke and prostitutes. I've merely made myself known among this community of dealers and nobility.

For me it was simple to achieve what I currently lay claim to. She helped me with the money, the transports, and the connections. She had been there the whole time.

"You're going to be late at this rate." a voice reminded the boy.

"Does it matter?" he sighed as he finally decided on attire.

"Gatherings like this are important for social standings. So, yes, it does matter I'm afraid." she quickly began to dress the younger boy.

"I don't need another lecture." he rolled his eyes.

"Then don't ask questions you know the answers to." she tugged harshly on his collar for a moment. She always had a firm hand.

"You look beautiful in your dress." he redirected.

"And you will undoubtedly look dashing in your suit." she felt like a mother in some ways.

"Maybe a handsome gentleman will sweep you off your feet." she rolled her eyes at that. While Torio knew better than to appreciate her beauty, he had to admit she looked pretty in her dress. With her hair done in a low ponytail and long bangs framing her face, any man could easily be swayed.

"We best head out." nodding they made their way out the door.

* * *

Given the hour poured into selecting a dress for the night, it was no surprise when men took double takes or dragged their words. In her red dress outfitted with black lace and bows, she followed the young man also dressed the part. The pair made themselves known within the first step of their arrival.

"I don't see the Viscount." Torio commented as he eyed the crowd of guests. Although, his gaze fell upon a pink dress and a rather captivating young woman. A small blush crossed his features before he impulsively made his way to greet the girl.

Surprised at the wordless departure of her master, Kaoru quickly followed. As she looked for what had so suddenly whisked her young Lord away, she gave a small smirk when her eyes rested upon a young girl donned in a pink dress and raven pigtails. She was rather cute in an innocent way.

A few steps away from this lovely girl, he stopped now realizing he had no clue how to approach a girl. In his line of work there was no need for smooth talking and charismatic gestures.

"Can I help you?" the young girl turned. Her right eye was strangely hidden by her bangs.

"I..." his mind went blank "You, well, what I mean to say is that, uh, you look pretty in your dress." both parties fell to a rather awkward silence. The maid stifled many laughs and forced her lips to stay as straight and indifferent as ever. Her insides begged to burst out in laughter, but, she clenched her fist and instead headed to assist.

"Ah, my Lord, there you are. I believe the Viscount is waiting to speak with you." gently she ushered the dumbfounded boy past a few men and women. His face flushed, he shook his head.

"Don't speak of what just happened." he muttered rather disappointed in himself. She merely notes his deep blush and dejected brown eyes.

Turning back to the young girl who had been victim of her master's poor pass at her, she noted a man bringing lemonade to the girl. With glasses and his hair tucked behind his ear, she couldn't help but admit he looked rather... Appealing.

"My, my, what a lovely color of red." a voice broke her thoughts. Immediately she recognized the man approaching her.

"Viscount Druitt," Torio smiled at the blonde dressed in a white suit "it's good to see you on this charming night." he brought his hand to meet the Viscount's.

"With all of these lovely maidens dressed to the nines, charming doesn't begin to describe this night! But, I am very happy to see you my little Lord." he smiled as he shook Torio's hand.

"I was wondering, are you having another one of your shows tonight?" the boy smirked as Aleistor seemed rather shocked such a young boy knew of something he had put effort in concealing.

"I'm afraid I don't understand..." he gave a slight tilt of the head.

"I am interested in buying goods and I heard you had a rather fine selection. As a customer, I will leave a poor review of your services if you refuse to help me." he threatened. Frowning, the Viscount turned and directed the pair to a hallway hidden by a thick drape. As no one paid mind, both the woman and the boy descended down a flight of stairs.

In a dimly lit room filled with other nobility, the Lord fastened a thin veil around his eyes in order to hide his true identity. The maid followed suit.


	2. A Bird and A Cage

"And now, what you've all been waiting for: tonight's crown jewel." the familiar voice of Aleistor announced. Slowly he removed a thick black cover from a cage. "You may enjoy her as a decoration, or make her a pet of her. I imagine she'd even make an attractive part of a ceremony. Or if you want to sell her parts individually, that's up to you." Torio held back a gasp as he recognized the young girl from earlier. She still wore her pink dress wth black bows and white accents.

"Her eyes bear the contrasting colors of a deep forest and the see reflecting a beautiful sky. Allow me to show you." a woman dressed in a corset and long boots slid her hands through the bars of the cage. Slowly the veil fell and revealed her eyes.

As her eyelids rose and brows furrowed, both Kaoru and Torio froze. Without a second to waste, the maid scooped up her master and hastily headed out the door. That girl bore a demon's mark.

"Here I am, Sebastian." with that, the flames sputtered before blowing out. Guests panicked and confused chatter filled the darkness.

Finding a window, the maid nearly jumped as grunts and screams emitted from the darkness. As the candles' flames illuminated the room, something firmly grasped her ankle. Scowling, she spun around with her free hand to deliver a shattering punch to whoever touched her. Much to her surprise, and dismay, a fist calmly absorbed the impact with no injury. It was that man with glasses from earlier.

"What do we have here?" the black haired man smirked as he recognized the otherworldly strength that had met his palm. With the woman's hand still in his grasp, he pulled her down causing the boy in her arm to drop to the floor.

"Just kill them already. I want to leave." a clearly male voice came from the girl in the cage.

"I'm afraid me and this woman would level the building if things turned to combat." he remarked pulling the guest closer to his face. For a brief moment of examining her brown eyes and black hair, he released her hand.

"We don't need to fight. If you would just allow us to make our exit..." Kaoru, clearly annoyed, stood in front of her master.

"Wait, I know that boy." Ciel noted from his cage "He was the one who said I looked pretty in my dress." he cringed remembering the whole ordeal.

"You're a boy!?" Torio pointed rather accusingly at young man in the dress.

"I advise you remain quiet," Kaoru glanced behind her to the confused Torio.

"You order your master around? That is rather unbecoming of a servant." Sebastian frowned at the seemingly backwards relationship between the assumed demon and master. A servant was to always be at the beck and call of their current master, never did they assume to give orders or emotional suggestions. He did not like this girl at all.

"She merely gives suggestions." Torio elbowed his maid as she did tend to impulsively tell him what to do. She only rolled her eyes at his gesture "But I'd rather this didn't turn to bloodshed. We have an explanation as to why we were down here in the auction." Torio stepped out from behind Kaoru. Not pleased with his decision, she reluctantly lowered her fists and assumed submission to the other demon. With that, Sebastian freed his master by simply bending the iron bars of the cage.

"I honestly don't care why you were down here. All I was after was Jack the Ripper: the Viscount of Druitt, Aleistor Chamber." he shrugged to the unconscious blond on the floor.

"You think he's Jack the Ripper?" the foreign boy gave a hearty laugh as he attempted to picture the airheaded nobility slaying innocent women.

"All evidence points to him, running a black market auction proves it. Why? What do you know about the serial killer?" Ciel removed his wig and crossed his arms indignantly. The investigation led a very clear path to the Druitt.

"He may be a moron interested in dark magics, but the Viscount is no sociopath. You still have much work to do." scoffing at cocky Ciel, he removed a card from his pocket "When the paper turns up in the morning that there's been another murder, courteous of Jack, call this number." walking up to slightly offended Ciel, he handed him the card.

"You seem to be rather sure of yourself." he muttered.

"I know what I know. It's merely up to you to find out." he gave a wave before being picked up by Kaoru. Within the moment she jumped out the window and became a silhouette against the full moon. Sebastian instinctively made his way after them.

"Let them go." Ciel instructed "Regardless of what happens I'll call them. That boy knows more than what he lets on."


	3. I Know What I Know

Ciel scowled at the morning paper. 'Jack the Ripper Strikes Again?!' was clearly printed in large letters. He looked to the number on the card given to him last night and sighed.

"It looks like he was right."

* * *

"This is the Cheong residence, may I ask who is calling?" while she could take a simple guess as to who it was, she went with formalities.

"Sebastian Michaelis, butler of the Phantomhive Estate. I called to request a meeting with Lord Cheong, preferably at our estate." inwardly she cursed at the man on the line.

"He's next available at five O'clock. Usually an advanced notice is required, but, given circumstances he'll meet you at your address." every time she thought of how easily Sebastian caught her fist her insides cringed. Quickly he read off their location.

"We'll arrive at five then. Good day." before the butler could response she hung up. At the other end of the line he merely chuckled amused with her repressed frustration. While he didn't understand her ethics, she was entertaining.

Sighing, she made her way over to her master who was eating his evening snack. As she walked in she realized they had finally learned who the boy from the other night was.

"I just received a call from the Phantomhive estate." she explained as he chewed.

"Phantomhive? What are they doing calling us? Well, unless... The boy from last night was Ciel Phantomhive dressed in drag." he chuckled at the thought. He could easily blackmail the young lord, but, their awkward encounter staved off the idea.

"He requested we meet him at his estate for the season. It's near London I believe." her master sighed realizing she meant today.

"Very well, we'll meet him later. I guess he saw the paper this morning."

* * *

As the carriage pulled up Kaoru opened the door and lowered a step. Dressed in a black peacoat and black pants, he walked up the doorway stairs. As he placed his fist to knock, the door opened.

"Good evening, the young Lord has been waiting." The butler clad in black bowed as the pair entered. It was a smaller manor, which was typical given it was a seasonal house.

"I don't believe we've been... Properly acquainted. I am Torio Cheong, Lord of the Cheong house. This is my maid, Kaoru." He extended his hand to the butler, who was slightly surprised, but shook nonetheless.

"I am Sebastian Michaelis, butler to the Phantomhives. It is a pleasure to meet both of you." Kaoru curtsied at the man before following him to meet Ciel.

The boy sat at a settee while sipping on tea. His one eye turned to the maid and Lord as Sebastian followed. He gave a small grin for the two before folding his hands. Torio couldn't help but note the newspaper crumpled in the waste bin. Ciel stood to greet them and was met by an extended hand. The two boys shook.

"It's a pleasure to formally greet you, Ciel Phantomhive." Torio smirked.

"As it is mine, Torio Cheong." Nodding at each other, the three sat down as Sebstian poured tea.

"So, how exactly did you know the Viscount wasn't Jack the Ripper?" Ciel began.

"Right down to business I suppose." Torio commented "But, it isn't what I know, it's what I don't." Kaoru sipped her tea expecting it to be watered down and thin-as it came from a man she disliked-but, it had been made quite nicely.

Ciel found the statement to be rather annoying in it of itself. Why couldn't it be a straight answer for once? No matter where he turned it was always riddles and conditions to get the truths he so desired. Sighing Ciel began, "And what exactly is it that you don't know?" He sipped his tea.

"I don't know _what_ Jack the Ripper is."

* * *

The four stood in an a forgotten alley. The cold air seeped past their clothes as the dark clouds threatened to give way to rain. Ciel leaned against a brick wall dressed in street clothes similarly to Torio. Both Sebastian and Kaoru kept juror formal servant attire.

Slowly but surely water poured from above as the gurgle of thunder ominously filled the air. The maid extended her umbrella for her Lord.

"So you're sure if we stake out this place he'll show up?" Ciel drummed his fingers against his other arm.

"Of course. Going off pattern of his victims, the next woman who received surgery often found business here." Torio nodded. Kaoru merely studied Sebastian.

While interested in what exactly the butler was capable of, every time she looked at his perfect face frustration bubbled within her.

"Staring is rude you know." the butler commented. Annoyed, she tilted her umbrella in a manner that the falling rain bounced off the fabric and hit the man dressed in black.

He merely chuckled at her gesture. The water didn't exactly bother him, he'd simply rather it didn't touch him. It would be fun to elicit similar reactions as he toyed with her.

Then a clawing sensation tugged at the hem of her dress. Curious, Kaoru peered down to see a drenched cat kneading her gown. Both servants felt their hearts beat faster at the sight of the creature.

"Stuck out in the rain. How terrible." the maid reached for the feline and felt it shake from the cold. Gently she patted it down with her hanky.

"A rare creature of the night." Sebastian watched intently as she handled the animal. A slight jealousy took hold of him.

"Here, to keep you warm." gingerly she tucked the cat under her jacket which functioned as a pouch. Happily it mewed as warmth reclaimed its cold figure.

"We're supposed to be inconspicuous you two." Ciel rolled his eyes at their strange behavior. It was bad enough Sebastian had a strange affinity for cats-creatures that made him sneeze-but another servant was simply too much.

"My apologies," Sebastian bowed at Ciel. Torio didn't mind his maid's behavior and allowed her to continue.

"I'm surprised he hasn't come through yet." Ciel looked around the alleyway.

As if a reply to the boy's comment, a scream filled the air.


	4. Red and The Pale Moon

The group ran as the scream pierced the air and drowned out the rain. Ciel quickly opened the door only to have Sebastian pull him back and cover his eyes. Kaoru and Torio stood from a distance as they both had an idea of what lied in the other room.

The Lord vomited in a stream made by a gutter pipe. Torio realized that this must've been the first time he had seen the handiwork of the Ripper.

"That's quite the mess you made, Jack the Ripper." Sebastian said with a grin "Or should I say... Grell Sutcliff." slowly a man in a brown coat and boots stepped out. His face was dull as it was covered in blood. The maid and the young boy merely watched as they did not recognize the man.

"Y-You have it all wrong!" he stuttered "I heard the scream and ran over here, but she was already..." what a terrible liar.

"I think you can stop playing innocent in that body, Grell. This is the first time I've met someone like you in the human world. You performed the role of 'harmless, incompetent butler' quite adeptly." the maid had only seen someone like that man once. It had ended rather poorly.

"Adeptly?" his features twisted into a smirk as his voice deepened "Do you think so? But, that's right, I'm an actress honey. And I'm absolutely first-rate. Of course, you're not 'Sebastian' either, are you?" removing the bow in his hair and pulling out a comb, slowly Grell's hair turned from brown to red.

"That is the name I received from my master, so yes, I am." he stated rather matter-of-factly.

"My, so you're a 'faithful dog' character. Though for a fine looking man like you, that's fabulous too." of all times he chose now to compliment Sebastian? "Well then, Sebastian... No, Bassy, allow me to reintroduce myself. I am Grell Sutcliff, butler to the Burnetts! I'm sure we two butlers can get along _marvelously_!" all parties cringed at the kiss blown toward Sebastian.

"Repulsive." she commented.

"As a Grim Reaper, why would a divine being such as yourself bother to play a butler?" Sebastian tilted his head at thought. Usually Grim Reapers didn't care enough to partake in human behaviors.

"Good question. Perhaps I should say I fell in love with a certain woman." Ciel pushed Sebastian's hand away as suspicions slowly began to solidify.

"And which woman would that be?" he inquired.

"You don't need to ask, do you?" a woman stepped from the dark room, blood mixing with her red outfit. Torio and Kaoru had seen the woman a few times in social gatherings. It only made sense a woman trained as a doctor could perform the perversions made to the victims.

"Madam Red..." Torio could only guess as to what feelings ran through the Phantomhive boy.

"I didn't calculate on anyone being able to see Grell for what he is." she sighed as if slightly inconvenienced.

"Naturally you were on the initial suspect list. But, your alibis were perfect. We figured none of the humans on the list could have committed all the murders. But, if one had an inhuman accomplice, that would change everything. If he could enter the room in an instant without our noticing, he could also instantaneously get from the Viscount's to the East End. In short, you two are the only ones who could be Jack the Ripper." while it was a lengthy explanation with a bothersome inhuman criminal, pieces began to fit for the, now filled in, maid and Lord.

"I assume you can take things from here, Ciel. I've done my part." Torio waved before turning to leave.

"I intended to leave no witnesses." the Madam turned to the pair "Including you, Ciel... And this time, I won't give anything away!" with that the strange weapon in the Grim Reaper's hands gave a menacing growl as Grell made a dash for Ciel.

Of course, Sebastian wouldn't allow it. The butler carefully held the whirring blade in place. Then suddenly, a fist collided with the redhead's cheek. Flying across the alley, the collision with pavement left a sizable dent.

"You can't threaten my master and leave yourself leave open for another attack. You may be a good actor, but _oh honey_ , don't rely too much on that fancy toy of yours." the maid blew a kiss to the recovering Grell. Sebastian looked at her in a slight awe. He hadn't expected her to help, let alone show such resent for the Grim Reaper she hardly knew. He grinned finding confidence in his victory.

"My face! You're never supposed to hurt a lady's face! You'll pay for that!" Grell pointed accusingly at Kaoru. She rolled her eyes and folded her umbrella.

With swiftness and speed, the maid darted to the Reaper and speared her umbrella similar to a pike. Dodging, the redhead landed on a nearby roof. Sebastian quickly followed.

"A Grim Reaper and a demon, our feelings for each other are forbidden... It's just like the tragedy of Romeo and Juliet! O Sebastian! Wherefore art thou Sebastian?" Grell swooned as Sebastian aimed a kick for the readhead. He maneuvered away only to have the maid's umbrella thrust at him once more. To combat her attack, he bashed the whirring blades of his scythe against the metal of her parasol.

"I feel if you have time to quote Shakespeare then you aren't putting your all into our little game!" the maid smiled as he ponytail came undone from the sheer force of the impact. Her black tresses scattered in the wind and contrasted beautifully against the ivory moon.

"You best stay out of this, tonight is a night for me and Bassy!" from nowhere the Reaper threw his head against Kaoru's and sent her tumbling backwards. Raising the cold metal of his sickle, he gave a chilling smile before slamming down his scythe. Although, the harsh edges of the machine crossed the butler's chest causing red to paint the sky. Sebastian had pushed the maid out of the way in a display of strange heroics.

"Why would you save her?" the two watched as Sebastian's Cinematic Records escaped "Well, no matter, now I get to see the juicy details!" frowning at the carefree nature of the Death God, Kaoru began to ready herself for a free strike against the unassuming redhead. However, the sound of a gunshot turned her attention to the two Lords.


	5. As Color Fades

"Well, we've become the guard dog's prey. If it's hunt or be hunted... There's only one choice!" pulling a small dagger from her sleeve, the Madam in a frenzy rushed to Ciel. Quick on the draw, Torio aimed his gun and fired with accuracy.

"What the Hell... Why did you shoot her?!" Ciel turned to the young boy who didn't seemed phased by the shot.

"I merely grazed her side. She was going to kill you. You owe me quite a bit for that." Torio tucked the gun away.

Turning to Madam Red, Ciel calmed as he realized only her side had been grazed by the bullet. There was no blood, only shock. The woman stared at her nephew, verging tears. The knife fell to ground with a clank as she saw the beloved face of her sister. She could not hurt her nephew.

"Madam, just kill the brat or he'll kill you!" Grell shouted. Sighing, he dismissed the dull records Sebastian had.

Recovering from the devastating blow of his death scythe, the butler rushed over to his master.

Still dazed from the remorse his aunt had displayed, Ciel stared at the woman. Tears dribbled down her cheeks as she smiled.

"I can't. I can't do it after all, I can't kill him." she sobbed quietly at the revelation.

"You're saying that now? You've sliced so many women to bits! If you don't kill him, he'll kill you." the Death God shrugged at the soft nature of his Madam.

"But this boy is my-" as she turned to reveal her enlightenment, the whirring of blades drowned her out before they sliced into her. Blood splattered with the tearing hooks of the machine.

"I'm disappointed in you, Madam Red!" Grell scowled at the woman who had fallen to the floor "I have no interest in you if you're just another woman! You weren't fit to wear red." with a dignified huff, all watched as her records came for full display.

A young girl shy and meek slowly accepts herself and what it means to wear red. Through heartbreak and tragedy she stands strong, but when others throw away things she only dreamed of having, her will fails. Accompanied by a mysterious man, the pair set out and act as the famous Jack the Ripper.

"It's really a disappointment you turned out to be a trite woman, but, your cheap, melodramatic show ends here. Farewell, Madam." with a heavy sigh the former butler shrugged on the red coat that once belonged to Angelina Durless.

"What are you doing, Sebastian?" puzzled, the butler turned to his crestfallen master "We're here to put an end to Jack the Ripper. It's not over yet. Don't dawdle, hurry up and kill the other one!" turning to his butler with determination, Sebastian grinned.

"I was going to be nice and let you go, but if you insist," quickly Grell turned, activating his scythe "I'll send you all to the afterlife!" with great speed, the Reaper swiped at Sebastian. Not paying much mind to the attack, the black clad butler made a swift kick for Grell's face. Unable to dodge, Kaoru quickly jumped in to assist.

"Kill the Grim Reaper." Torio ordered the maid.

As the man dived to the ground, she flung him with fervor into the sky. Both maid and butler quickly jumped to repeatedly hit and kick Grell. After a few minutes of the beating, the Reaper fell to the ground.

"I never expected to be working with the likes of you." he made idle talk as the heel of her boot dug ever so lovely into Grell's head "Although, we do pair up nicely. I was afraid you'd slow me down." he noted the terrible smile she bared. He too enjoy the feeling of power.

"As did I. Although, I didn't expect you to risk your life for me." she added recalling upon how the butler shoved her out of the way to receive the deadly blow. He thought for a moment.

"Now you are in my debt." he turned with a smile. Frowning, she inwardly cursed at the butler. Of course it wasn't out of good nature.

"I doubt we'll see each other again." she muttered before grabbing the discarded weapon Grell had been using "Do you think if we use this he'll truly die? It can cut any being, correct?" the maid played with the grip of the machine causing it give a grumble before the small hooks began to spin.

"I see no reason for it not to." standing back, he allowed Kaoru-with a fierce smile-to raise the contraption against the pale moon.

"A thousand goodnights, Grell Sutcliff." with that, the woman nearly threw the scythe down with such force it nearly sliced the night's air. A foot away from the Reaper, the saw was stopped. Taken aback, Kaoru pulled the buzzing weapon before turning to the source of the long metal pole blocking her attack.

"Who the Hell-" she gave a disapproving scoff.

"I apologize for interrupting." a figure stood against the moon "I am William T. Spears, an administrator at the Grim Reaper Staffing Association. I came to take charge of that Reaper there." he adjusted his glasses.

Disappointed, Kaoru turned to her master. He merely shrugged as he was unfamiliar with the supernatural.

"Will! William! You came to save-" before Grell could finish, the other Reaper jumped down and landed on the redhead's skull.

"Temp worker Grell Sutcliff, you have violated regulations. Firstly, you killed people not on the To-Die List, secondly, you used your death scythe for which a permission was not filed, and finally, you attempted to leak information about a murder." William dug his heal in.

"You Reapers ought to keep your staff under better watch..." the maid gave a rather annoyed scowl.

"I am sorry for all the trouble this wretch has caused. Really, I never thought I'd see the day where I'd be bowing my head to your ilk." William sighed before dragging off Grell.

Both of the demons watched as the two divine creatures walked, or dragged, off into the night.

"Let them go, Sebastian." Ciel merely stared at the corpse of his aunt. Torio nodded at Kaoru as he was not particularly interested in the defeat of Jack the Ripper. He had only come to aid Ciel, and even then, he hadn't intended things to go this far.

"Well that's a boring conclusion to a strange night." Kaoru gave a sigh before picking up her discarded umbrella "That's the first good fight I've had in quite a bit." the woman reminisced on the encounter and how blissful it was to beat the day lights out of Grell.

"Ciel, I wish things had turned out differently." Torio felt a deep regret at the sight of the teen staring at his family's corpse "You must want some space so we'll be leaving. Let us known when the funeral will be taking place." tipping his top hat at the boy, he turned to leave.

"She was a criminal who needed to be put down. It was nothing more than that." Ciel apathetically examined his situation.

"She was closest thing you had to a mother. Whether you realize it or not, that means something. Don't disregard this as something that 'needed to be done'. She was your blood and now she is gone." Torio placed a hand on Ciel's shoulder before taking his leave.


	6. A Collector's Curiosity

"I thought I gave you an order." the Lord raised a brow at his servant. This was rare, exotic, unheard of. Sebastian had never failed before.

"And I acted upon it. This was all I could recover." the butler placed a small paper on the desk. The parchment had been crumpled and torn with the ink smeared from water and time.

"This is it? It's not possible, no noble house has such little written about their history." Ciel examined the note, his one blue eye trying to find letters and words in the splotchy mess. Only once did he see the name, 'Cheong'. Even then, the letters were a decryption in it of themselves.

"An excellent point; in it lies your answer." again with the indirect and vague directions. The little Lord thought over his statement, only one excerpt of it truly stood out.

"Noble house history? Any noble house writes its family tree and all major events. Although, commonplace or even beggars rarely have well reviewed and cared for text. Unless..." while it wasn't entirely impossible, it would surprise him. Torio had been invited to the soirée from the Viscount of Druitt, it took nobility and wealth to obtain that sort of social standing. Hell, he wouldn't have even been surprised if the two had crossed each other before.

"I don't believe he truly belongs to a noble house." Sebastian finished as he saw the gears turning within Ciel.

* * *

"Master, remind me why we're here exactly?" the maid blanched at the sound of dogs barking and whining. It was a typical phenomena within a dog's presence for the woman.

"I heard a rather interesting rumor about this place, something worth looking into." he noted the riled canines from his window. Even in the inn his maid wasn't safe from the notice of the creatures.

"And what rumor is that exactly?" she inquired while unpacking luggage.

"It's something I'm rather interested in collecting. A rather unusual oddity really." he only grinned at the thought of what her reaction would be once he revealed specifically what had brought him here.

"If you say it's some sort of demonic hound I'm going to pack up and leave." she muttered shaking her head at the idea.

Torio didn't respond as he slowly turned to look at her. Dumbfounded, she paused and clenched the laundry tightly. The dogs outside ceased their barking and began to howl and cry.

* * *

Torio woke with a start at the sounds of dogs barking and townspeople chanting. Kaoru sat near his bedside and turned to him.

"It seems this town has some exciting nightlife." she smiled before closing her book and preparing an outfit. Pajamas weren't exactly becoming of her young master.

Dressing and now fully awake, the pair walked out the building and to the crowd of villagers. With their rakes and torches, they crowded around the dog pit containing crates and cages.

"Don't touch it! I see that James was the bad dog. He had it coming owning one dog over the limit." wafting through the crowd, Kaoru and Torio were surprised, to say the least, that Ciel knelt next to a bitten and chewed up body.

"Ciel?" the Lord grinned in amusement. The boy turned to see the older Lord standing at the brim of the crowd.

"Torio? What're you doing here?" before he could answer the crowd began to chant.

" _Lullaby, lullaby, the white dog is a good dog. The disobedient black dog is a bad dog. Lullaby, the sun sets, lullaby goodnight._ " they repeated the song in dull voices before walking off with the corpse.

"Demon hounds have protected the Berrymores for generations, it was only a matter of time before James was punished for breaking our laws." with mutton chops and a brown suit, the Lord of Berrymore feigned regret. With one last glance at Ciel, he turned and followed the crowd.

"So," Ciel started "what brought you two to Houndsworth?" the Lord began to walk causing his staff and Torio along with his maid to follow.

"Well, I heard a rather interesting rumor pertaining to this strange village. It piqued my curiosity and now I'm here to collect." Torio noted the rather pretty maid with white hair.

"And what rumor would that be?" the manor became closer with each step.

"A demon hound. You see, I collect the supernatural and observe the unnatural. It's a pastime of mine." Torio elaborated. The white haired maid opened the estate doors. Mounted heads of game and animals decorated the walls.

"...I suppose that's interesting. But, how exactly do you intend to catch this demon hound, if it in fact exists." Ciel sat at the dining table while his other servants went to their rooms for rest.

"I have a rather nice bait and a study trap. You see, Kaoru has a rather, er, _poor_ disposition toward canines. They chase and bark at her. I also intend to use her for taming and securing the beast." Sebastian poured tea as Torio explained. Ciel chuckled at the plan.

"I see, well, I suppose I already know someone who carries the same effect." he glanced to Sebastian "But, surprisingly, I am also here for a similar reason. The Queen has asked I look into the disappearances and murders of the villagers regarding the demon hound. I come under the pretext of buying the land to build a resort." Sebastian inwardly chuckled at the image of the Cheong maid running around trying to tame and capture a demonic hound.

As the two boys continued to talk, they dismissed their staff. The maid and butler wandered off.

"So," she crossed her arms and drummed her fingers "I am still in debt to you. I only like it when people owe me something, not the other way around." she looked at the butler preparing for some ridiculous task. He wondered for a moment what to do as it was the perfect opportunity to toy with the maid.

"Undress."


	7. The Town that Cried Wolf

"You look pathetic, Maltese." Lord Barrymore looked to the rather inconvenienced Ciel tied up in chains.

"I think you should let us go before the truth gets out, Lord Barrymore." the boy jeered the nobleman enticing his aggression.

"Tch, depending on what you say I'll let you go... You are to pull out of this village and advise Her Majesty to never touch it again!" he yelled at Ciel, clearly falling to delusions.

"You'd go that far to protect your tiny, little kingdom? You're the very dictionary definition of obsessive." Ciel poked further at man.

"You brat... Learn what happens to those who defy me!" Barrymore set the dogs loose with howls and cries.

In the crowd of villagers, Torio watched wishing he could help. While he knew Sebastian wouldn't let anything happen to Ciel, he instead was more concerned about the maid from the Barrymore house. He wasn't sure if that woman knew about him, but, he only hoped he had gone unnoticed.

As Torio watched the dogs setting off after Ciel, his jaw tightened before letting out a quiet command, "Kaoru,"

Something lightly tapped his shoulder. When he turned, he was rather relieved to see his maid. But, before Kaoru could interfere, something black fell from the sky, knocking back the mongrel dogs. From seemingly nowhere, Sebastian had appeared.

"You dare interfere, Garm?" he turned to the now recovered animals "Well, what're you waiting for?! Kill them!" Barrymore shouted causing his dogs to snarl and growl at the pair.

"Oh, what noisy, coarse voices. This is why I hate dogs." his eyes sharpened as a malicious and hateful light gleamed in his eyes. Briefly, his eyes turned from their usual brown to an other worldly red.

Suddenly their sneers and bared teeth turned to whines and wagging tales. They had completely shut down sending the Lord for a loop. Torio felt a great relief knowing that Sebastian would handle things from here. So, without hesitation, he slinked away into the crowd and returned to his inn. He had many things to consider, one of which was why the Queen's guard had traveled all the way to Houndsworth. Truth be told, he was not interested in the mystical demon hound, he had been following the white haired woman.

* * *

"I suppose that's a case closed then?" Torio sipped his tea as Ciel gazed out a window. The fire crackled and popped as warm flames licked at the brick and stone of the fireplace.

"Her Majesty will be pleased to know that the tyrannical Lord Barrymore is paying for his crimes, so yes, this is a closed case." he nodded as the rain began to fall from the heavy clouds looming in the dark sky.

"While it's all fine and dandy you've fulfilled the Queen's requests, I still believe there is still some danger here." Torio thought back to the white haired maid crying at the sight of the evening's events.

"Danger? I've disproved that this demon hound has existed, put a murderer away, and saved the decline of villagers. What else is left for me to fear?" Ciel turned to his ally raising a brow.

"While it may seem that way, there is still an evil that lurks. I simply urge you to tread cautiously with those who seem meek and petty for they are the ones who strike when all is peaceful." standing from his seat, he adjusted his cloak and jacket.

"You clearly know something I don't. What're you hiding from me?" the young Earl began to guard himself from the older boy.

"I'm afraid I can't reveal that bit of information, but, when the time is right I'll find you." placing his top hat on his head, he nodded at Ciel as he made his way for the door.

* * *

Kaoru patiently waited at the front of the estate gazing off into the night sky and the stars that occasionally peeked through the thick and heavy blankets of clouds. Despite how she had seen things come and go among her years, the stars always managed to remain albeit the ever changing world dominated by man. She had developed a slight appreciation for the twinkling lights in the sky as they always kept her company.

Although, her stargazing did not go unnoticed. From a distant window, Sebastian folded and packed laundry away as they were to leave soon. But, he couldn't help but notice the black haired girl standing alone at the doors of the house. She seemed to be deep in thought as her brown eyes stared off to the sky. Unaware, as he was oddly enticed by Kaoru, the butler had completely ignored his task. Instead he studied her peacoat and red dress underneath while noting how her tied back black tresses curled slightly at the tips.

And then, strangely enough, she smiled. Why would she smile? There was nothing interesting about this particular night, nothing special at all. So, why did she beam at the sight of the sky? The question replayed in his mind as he simply could not understand what reason she had to be happy. But, there was something to appreciate about a carefree smile.

Her thoughts were soon brought back to the world around her as she felt eyes burning at her back. Apprehensive of her surroundings, her eyes inspected the dead trees and withered brush in the nearby hills of green grass. As she did not see any threat from the ground she instead turned her attention to the windows of the manor. When her eyes met Sebastian's, a sensation of dread and anger rose from her stomach. What had once been a soft gaze had now turned to one of ice and vexation.

The two simply looked at one another, unsure of what the other could be thinking. Kaoru had suspicions that the butler wasn't satisfied with allowing her to take another breath. But, Sebastian again memorized her features still distracted by the demon before him. While he had seen plenty of pretty women, there was something about her cold stare drew his intrigue as he hadn't seen anything quite like it.

Without warning the clouds gave way to rain as thunder bellowed throughout the hills and reverberated through the dark night. As Kaoru stood under the roof of the manor, a startling premonition filled her thoughts that quickly gave way to a sense foreboding. Her eyes sharpened and ears scrutinized the slightest sound. Sebastian raised a brow as the maid began to examine her surroundings with a sort of worry.

When the maid finally discerned what had caused her so much anticipation she darted passed the doors and ran to reach her master.

"Young master," solace washed over her at the sight of Torio standing in the living room. He seemed rather confused by the sudden appearance of his maid.

As the sky rumbled and churned, a white and ominous streak painted the horizon as jagged bolts endlessly grew and tore away at the night sky. A sinister boom of thunder followed closely giving too late of a warning for imminent tempest. As the low and deep groan of thunder ended, a sharp scream followed.

Everyone in the manor rushed down to the basement to discover who had cried for help. Reaching the cobblestone floor, a noticeable draft brushed against them coming from the small dungeon on the left. Kaoru closely guarded her master, Torio as her intuition had proven to be true.

All were surprised to see the innocent maid, Angela pointing to the gaping hole in the stone wall that was newly painted in Lord Barrymore's blood.


	8. Snuff It Out

Mindlessly his cold finger traced over the side of his neck where the purple sigil tainted his pale olive skin. For hours he had been trying to coax his mind into drifting off to much needed sleep, but it was to no avail. He gave a sigh before rolling onto his side to face the moon. Wan and pale, the silver orb rose reluctantly over this forsaken village. Its cold light cast everything in its humble glow, but, this town was not deserving of any light—not even the moon's.

He wondered if there truly a demonic hound under the same lunar light as him. And if there was, what had suddenly possessed it so seek out Lord Barrymore? Why would it stop at just one man? All of it was rather strange especially with the Queen's guard in the mix. He closed his eyes at the thought knowing it would do no good to worry during these late hours. Again, he attempted to lull himself to sleep.

* * *

All he could do was stare at the ever swaying flames of the fire as his thoughts merely spun in circles. This had never happened before, he knew women were easy to seduce and weak to his suave ways. They were for extracting information, fulfilling desires, and to manipulate. Never were they supposed to seep themselves into his thoughts. His brow furrowed with frustration as he saw her face in the bewitching flames.

If only he could snuff out the ember in his heart he'd be free of her. Sebastian frowned briefly before turning to the window as the storm had finally cleared. The ever pristine beauty of the moon graced the rolling hills of flaxen and green. Stars dotted and scattered all along the inky night but their light was nothing compared to the lunar might of the moon. It was the same chunk of rock with the same gaseous balls of fire displayed in the atmosphere. What was so special about that? While he might understand why a human would be entertained by the night sky, he simply could not wrap his head around the thought that a demon would. They derived pleasure from other's agony and pain, not from mundane things of the human world.

Sighing, he swore to himself he'd rid his mind of her by any means.

* * *

The morning was slow and crept along reluctantly. The thick fog coating the town erased all sense of time as all anyone could see was endless grey. So, it was no wonder when Torio had a rather rough time of waking.

"I believe investigating the crime scene takes precedence, young master." Kaoru reminded the boy as he slowly ate his breakfast.

He nodded in agreement as he recognized his sluggish behavior. Forcing himself to pick up some slack, he quickly ate his breakfast before leaving the inn and walking over to the Barrymore manor.

As he went to knock on the door, with a creak it opened. Sebastian greeted the two.

"Good morning, Lord Torio, my young master is currently eating breakfast. He's been expecting your company." he gave a smile before turning to Kaoru "And good morning to you too, Lord Torio's maid." she was slightly confused as he didn't call her by name. It also seemed he forced a smile with his closed eyes and grin.

The two headed over to the dining room to see Ciel leisurely enjoying his breakfast. Torio regretted speeding through his.

"Good morning, Ciel." the older boy took a seat near his ally.

"If this can be considered a good morning." he gestured to the thick fog and mud outside. Torio chuckled at that.

"I completely understand, Kaoru and I are eager to make our way back to the manor. But, before we can do that, the murder of Henry Barrymore must be resolved." he placed his top hat on the table and folded his hands.

"I suppose there is that. But there's no rush, I can simply send Sebastian to go find the party responsible." he wasn't completely sure it was a demon hound that had murdered the Lord as many of the villagers were furious with the man. They could've easily had their dogs chew off his arm. Although, he wasn't sure how they could've broken down a stone wall.

"I agree, and I think we ought to have them deal with the issue." he looked to his maid who stood by his side like a sentinel. He nodded at her and with that, she turned to take her leave.

"Go help her, Sebastian. If there is a demon hound deal with it swiftly." with boredom he ordered his servant. He bowed before following Kaoru.

* * *

The two wandered through the damp forest of dead trees and drowned plants. So far nothing had been said between the two. The maid feared that at any given moment Sebastian could turn on her and finish what he had started the other day. With the help of her revealed cat ears, she listened to the butler who trailed behind her.

Sebastian simply stared at Kaoru as he begrudgingly yearned to touch her ears and tail. At every noise they turned, perked up, and flattened just as a normal feline's would. The deep brown and hazel appendages looked so soft and sensitive, perfect for detecting the slightest noise. Her brown, nearly black, tail swished and easily maneuvered over the tall grass or occasional stump of a tree, yet another perfect thing about cats.

"Are you going to help or gawk at me all day." she halted before turning to the butler with her arms crossed. Her ears flattened indicating her frustration. Such wonderful body language.

"My apologies, I was merely distracted by your feline characteristics. They are rather entrancing to watch." he gave a small bow. She sighed at his excuse.

"If you'd help me maybe I'd allow you to inspect them further, but, clearly they're too distracting so perhaps I ought to scout by myself." if anything, she was rather sure Sebastian had a strange taking with cats, so she hoped to bribe him to her advantage. The butler attempted to resist his temptation, but, with Ciel's orders and the high stakes, he gave in.

"Very well, I'll focus more on helping you then." while he may not like the woman, he had to admit she was rather persuasive, or simply taking advantage of his fascination.

Eventually the two found an abandoned cemetery where the fog seemed to clear. Upon further inspection, there was a large dirt mound toward the center of the clearing with withered and decaying human limbs sticking out. Kaoru could sense something nearby as its presence put her on edge. She was sure it was the same monster from last night.

"It's nearby." she whispered as she leaned out from a steep hill.

Sebastian agreed with her before a humanoid figure stepped out from the fog and to the pile of dirt decorated in human limbs. A naked man with silver hair inspected, what was assumed to be, his trophies from kills. Both the servants noted the freshly cut hand with Lord Barrymore's ring. The man sniffed the it before moving it slightly.

"I'll try to hold it down." she turned to Sebastian before silently approaching the man. He did not turn nor hear her silent steps. So, with ease, she ran up behind him and choked him while restraining his arms.

Sebastian followed suit before suddenly the man began to transform into something much larger. Kaoru clung to the neck of the beast as grew to be as tall as the trees. White fur now cushioned her as she pulled and rode the monster. Frustrated with the new complication, she jumped down from the mutt and adjusted her peacoat.

Howling, the demon hound attempted to take Kaoru into its maw. With ease, however, she stepped to the side before effortlessly punching its snout causing it to fly toward some trees. She turned to Sebastian with her glowing eyes and fierce smile.

"Come on, lets kill it." he was slightly taken aback by her enthusiasm to do away with the beast. But, he had orders to help Kaoru 'deal' with the creature, this of course did not specify detain it or put an end to its strange existence.

"I have an idea of how to handle this, as our masters did not say to kill." he reminded her. She groaned as she had been looking forward to a fight.

"Very well, now, what did you have in mind?" both watched as the beast slowly recovered.

"It's rather easy to bend the will and mind of a dog, and I think such rules persist even with a supernatural beast." he pulled out a cloth carrying a few biscuits in the shape of a bone. Did he really mean to tame the mongrel?

"Really? We're going to teach it how to sit and shake hands? I'll play along for now, but, should it ignore your treats I'm going to handle it my way." she gave the butler an amused smile.

Before Sebastian could say anything, the silver furred hound came barreling toward them, as he caught a rather intriguing scent. The butler gave a grin as he recognized he had captivated the dog and would soon have complete control.


	9. Beasts of a Feather

Her gut knotted as it did leaps and high dives into uncharted waters. Her hands tightly clenched the skirt of her dress as she forced her face to maintain its usual indifference and boredom. It was hard to repress the urge to run, fight, and simply fall apart. And all of this fuss because he was touching her in ways she was not familiar. No one never had a reason to embrace her this way, nor would she allow it under normal circumstances. But, nevertheless she found herself at the mercy of Sebastian.

This was in no way romantic, it was simply far too intimate. How he gently massaged her silky tail and soft ears nearly sent her over the edge. She wasn't sure how long she'd allow him to touch her this way, but she also found it rather difficult to keep track of how much time had gone by. But as the seconds ticked down, her heart beat faster and her face ran the risk of breaking down into a mad blush. Sebastian merely basked in her frustration and attempt to keep cool under the pressure of extreme discomfort.

"Would you like me to stop?" he teased her leaning in a hair, just enough to be uncomfortably close.

"It doesn't matter, this doesn't mean anything to me." she lied giving a side glance to the butler seated next to her. He inwardly chuckled at her rough exterior and attempt to remain calm. But, given she hadn't protested, he continued.

This went on for a minute, all the while the maid inwardly fuming as a blush slowly encroached upon her features. Sebastian simply leaned in closer, his larger build sort of engulfing hers. Kaoru's fingers drummed along her crossed arm as she recalled how Sebastian had completely bent the will of the great hound with a simplistic system of punishment and reward. As he gave the beast dog treats shortly followed by a kick to the side, she realized she had given too much credit to the supernatural being now known as Pluto.

Light footsteps quietly thumped against the carpet as the Phantomhive maid made her way to notify Sebastian they were to be leaving soon. She had recalled him mentioning how there was luggage to further attend to in Ciel's guestroom. As she walked closer, she could hear the familiar voices of Kaoru and Sebastian arguing, "It doesn't feel good." the maid hissed.

"Yet you don't mind it? You're even blushing." he gave a muffled chuckle from the other side of the door. All to easily attracted to gossip and drama, Meyrin perked at the conversation and quietly inched closer to the ajar door. Her round and bold glasses peeped through the crack only to see Sebastian awfully close to Kaoru with a very pleased smirk. Her cheeks ran read as she focused intently.

"No, I was just saying I don't care what you do. And I just feel warm is all because you're too damn close." she shouldered the man away only to have him press closer and resume his touching.

"Then I'm sure you won't mind me doing anything if this truly means nothing to you." with that he softly blew against her feline ears causing Kaoru to yelp.

"Y-You can't just do something like that! Get away from me you oaf." she growled before shoving Sebastian away. Meyrin knew the butler had an affinity for cats but to go as far to have his, supposed, lover dress in that garb? She knew she was seeing something never meant to be revealed to the light of day. But before she could turn away, the door loudly creaked. Panicked, she walked in.

"Mr. S-Sebastian, the carriage is ready, y-yes." she stuttered as she attempted to appear oblivious to their previous ministrations with one another.

The two turned to Meyrin, Kaoru gave an icy look to her fellow maid as Sebastian gave a small smile before standing.

"Very good, we shall be going then." while he may have looked pleasant and casual, his telltale close eyed smile and venomous words pierced straight through the redhead's soul.

* * *

Slowly but eventually Kaoru and Torio had taken off and headed back to the city. Given she had already packed her luggage rather early, they were ready to leave before the Phantomhive party. Torio rested in the carriage and watched the changing trees slowly turn from dead to green and growing. Kaoru bore the mundane task of steering and managing the horses, but her mind lied elsewhere. Instead she thought of how painful it was to be left to the hands of Sebastian. He was clearly enjoying himself during their ordeal, and clearly he loved making her uncomfortable. Why was that? Wasn't he supposed to hate her and wish he had killed her the other day? And wasn't he supposed to just hate her for the fact they were both demons coincidentally working close together?

With the swell of questions desperately needing answers, her head stung with uncertainty. Sebastian Michaelis was proving to be a larger problem than he was worth.

While Kaoru worried, Torio instead wondered why exactly the guard of the Queen had decided to come to the little village known as Houndsworth. It was no coincidence that the sentinel had been residing in a place with a supernatural beast. But, what exactly was so important about Pluto that required Angela? Perhaps it was a trap initially set to finish off Ciel as it seemed he had become of interest. No, the Queen must know of the demon currently dispatched to the boy so she had no reason to think some measly mutt could end his life.

"Do you suppose Ciel was meant to take Pluto with him?" Torio broke the silence. Kaoru thought for a moment as, she too, had been wondering what the purpose of the village had been.

"It could very well be so. I'd imagine there's no good place to hide a demonic hound in the city so passing the beast onto someone versed in the unnatural would prove to be simpler." she concluded.

"Perhaps, but now the question is why do they have need for Pluto in the city?" the nobleman inquired further.

"We best look into that once we're home." she turned with a smirk.


End file.
